Tamper-evident closures are known in the art. Such closures generally comprise a true and proper cap, removably associated with the remainder of the closure, and a tamper-evident element, or one for making the first opening evident.
In the majority of closures, there is at least one element which remains attached to the container after the first opening. Normally, such an element is intended and designed to remain attached to the container for the entire useful life of the container.
With the increase in sensitivity regarding the environmental impact of products, there has gradually become widespread the need to also reduce the environmental impact of safety closures.
It is known that in order to reduce the environmental impact of an object it is possible to produce it by means of components all made of the same material or in any case easily separable from one another.
In the particular case of safety closures, normally comprising an element intended to remain on the container for the entire useful life of the latter, it is found that it is not in fact easy, with normal separation techniques adopted in the recycling field, to separate the container from the element fitted onto it.
The element therefore becomes a pollutant for the recycling of the container.
The documents WO2008/95863, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,156,490, 3,001,657, GB 407386, GB 374394, GB 362101, FR 1108212 and FR 723220 disclose containers having a neck, having a lower screw thread and an upper screw thread, to which there is applied a closure having a lower portion in engagement with the lower thread and an upper portion in engagement with the upper thread. Upon first opening, the lower thread is configured to retain the lower portion on the container. However, the container does not allow removal of the lower portion after the first opening.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to produce a container which allows ready separation of the closure so as to be able to recycle the container better without any element of the closure being able to become a pollutant for the purposes of the recycling of the container itself.
In view of the prior art described, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a container which can be adapted to receive a completely removable tamper-evident closure, making both recyclable separately.
In addition, the present invention makes it possible to obtain advantages in terms of simplicity of production, greater strength, greater compactness and/or greater versatility.